


Tension

by vogue91



Category: B.A.D., Johnny's Entertainment, Kansai Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Love, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Oh, come on... I’ve been wanting you the whole day, Jun-kyun. You wouldn’t dare denying it to me, would you?”





	Tension

Junta wasn’t serene.

At all.

Just like he never was when Akito set his mind to something.

Since that afternoon, the other boy had looked more... _reckless_ than usual.

They were at the Osaka Shochiku-za, they were getting ready for the Juniors Christmas concert, and the younger one had spent every free moment around him, close to him, often going over those limits they had imposed to themselves in front of the others.

He touched him, like he shouldn’t have touched him.

He hugged him, like he shouldn’t have hugged him.

Before the concert started, while they were about to go on stage, he had gotten close, stealthily, and had briefly kissed his lips, without giving him time to scold him.

He was nervous.

When the other one was so expansive with him, so inclined to physical contact when they were not inside their house’s walls, he couldn’t help but feeling anxious, since he never knew what was to be expected from him, when he should’ve started turning the feeble nervousness into fear that Akito could so something of actually inappropriate.

He couldn’t deny that this kind of attentions had their effect on him; he liked to have him close, he liked to feel his skin, he liked when the other boy didn’t seem to be able to stay away from him, because it was the exact same thing Junta felt when Akito was around.

It was just that, unlike him, he always tried to be wise enough to understand that there were situations where it was better to get some distance, in which being so close, showing their bond in such obvious ways, wasn’t what he would’ve called the idea of the century.

The concert, anyway, went along without the younger to let go to unnecessary feelings toward him.

Of course, everytime he got away he found him next to him.

Of course, he felt his hands on a little bit too often for two boys who said they were just friends.

But, considering the level of boldness Kiriyama had that day, he was satisfied to get off the stage without having been seriously molested on it.

Once it was over, they had all gone to the dressing rooms; Junta was welcomed with the usual choir of screams, by the usual loudness, by the usual noise of the bunch of kids trying to get to the showers first.

Smiling, he had let them do as they pleased; he knew it was way better to wait for his turn, instead of having to fight to get into one of the stalls. He looked around, searching for his boyfriend.

He couldn’t find him, and smiled at the thought that he was likely with all the others, pushing his way through younger kids just to be able to shower first.

He didn’t share his take on this, but he knew Akita was amused by this kind of things.

He didn’t have to wait long; when he saw the most part of the juniors getting back inside the room with their towels on, and a far calmer look than they had left with, he deemed that was the right moment to find a free stall without having to punch someone to have it.

He was right: once inside, he easily found a free spot.

He got in, running the hot water and letting it splash on him for a few minutes, trying to loosen his muscles and relieve the stress caused by the concert.

He had just turn to take  the shower gel, when two hands on his hips startled him.

And he would’ve screamed, if one of those hands hadn’t moved on his mouth, muffling any sound.

He was turned slowly, and found himself face to face with Akito, whose face almost seemed split in two by a sly smile.

“Don’t make any noise, JunJun. You don’t want to be caught, do you?” he murmured against his ear, starting to move the hands on his hips in quick caresses, almost curious, then moving on any inch of skin they could find.

The elder spent the next few seconds recovering from the confusion at the other’s presence, which wasn’t easy because of the way he was touching him.

When he was able to focus on every detail, anyway, he took a step back.

“Akito!” he hissed. “What the hell is wrong with you?” he asked.

The other groaned, then got closer again and got back touching him, tilting his head under his neck and kissing him there.

“Oh, come on... I’ve been wanting you the whole day, Jun-kyun. You wouldn’t dare denying it to me, would you?” he bit softly on his throat, then he was smiling again and let his hand slip on his body, bringing it around his already hardening cock. “And anyway, you want to touch me too, don’t deny it.” he added, moving his hands slowly and with little focus, but enough to make Junta incapable of forming a coherent thought, to find even one good reason to deny himself to the younger boy. 

He kept still for a few minutes, letting Akito touch and kiss him, and bite and lick him, before taking a deep breath and grab his waist, pushing him with his chest against the wall and getting behind him.

“When you spend the whole day teasing me, it’s impossible not wanting to touch you.” he whispered, trying to sound languid, brushing his hands over his chest and moving them low on his erection, lazily stroking it while he licked his back, smiling when he realized Akito already couldn’t hold back his moans.

Not wanting to tease him too much, he brought his free hand on his ass, brushing it softly before bringing them home.

He felt him tense when the first finger slipped inside of him, and Junta rested his chin of his shoulder, making him turn to press his lips on his, muffling any sound while he kept preparing him with a hand and jerking him off with the other.

When he deemed he was ready he pulled his fingers out of him quickly and held his hips steady, bending him over to gain a better access.

He leant over him, pressing a single kiss on his nape before getting inside of him with a hard thrust.

Akito this time couldn’t hold back a chocked scream.

He brought a hand over his own mouth, while Junta started pushing inside of him, already fast, his hand back on his cock, and all that stimulation made it hard for him to resist the instinct to take the hand away and scream, moan, like he really wanted to.

And the elder noticed and smiled, because he knew that as much reckless as Akito could be, he still had his limits, so he didn’t worry about it.

He kept moving, each thrust harder than the others, faster, harsher.

He could finally vent all the tension he had from the whole day, all the tension his boyfriend had created, and he was almost overwhelmed by the feeling.

He lingered with his stare on him, on his stretched back, on his tormented expression, on his face, where sweat mixed with the water that kept running over their bodies unperturbed, and all of a sudden he couldn’t take it anymore.

He jerked him off faster, letting him come; a few thrust and he did as well, emptying himself inside the younger’s body.

Panting, he pulled out of him and saw him collapse on the floor, as if he couldn’t stand up anymore.

Once recovered, he held out his hand, helping him to get back on his feet.

They didn’t say a word and kept showering, as if nothing had happened.

Before getting out, anyway, Akito turned to look at him, kissing his lips.

While they walked in the short hallway between the showers and the dressing room, Junta held out his hand, grabbing confident his boyfriend’s.

It was just about making the first move, deciding that all in all those contacts they allowed themselves were worth a little risk.

He wasn’t going to let go of that hand, and he knew that.

He held it tight, bringing his eyes on Akito and seeing him smile even harder than usual.

And for him, seeing that smile, was worth any risk.


End file.
